Special Extra Edition: ': THE JOKER: EMPEROR' CHAPTER TWO:
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Introducing: Mister Mxyztplk! What? Mxyztplk has been Superman's enemy since about the 50's? This is the "Prelude"! You have to be retold Mxyztplk's origins to enjoy Emperor Joker! Then move on to nowadays! Clark the Superman Kent awakes one day in Arkham! The armed security guard Calendar-Man, the psychiatrist Dr. Skizm and warden Solomon Grundy tell the Superman that!


Siegel, Jerome; Schuster, Joseph; Finger, Bill; Kane, Robert; Byrne, Jonathan; M, G D Approximately Words Counted 300

406 Cttg. GE Ro, A to 2014, Jerome Siegel, Joseph Schuster, William Finger, Robert Kane, Johnny Byrne, G D M

Ma, Win 371 Disposable Copy

822-3372

Short Intro: SUPERMAN: Emperor Joker: the NOVELIZE-a-tion

by

Superman created by Jerome Siegel, Joe Schuster; Billy Finger, Rob Kane, John Byrne and Mark W. Meredith

Introducing: Mister Mxyztplk! What? Mxyztplk has been Superman's enemy since about the 50's? This is the "Prelude"!

You have to be retold Mxyztplk's origins to enjoy Emperor Joker! Then move on to nowadays! Clark the Superman Kent awakes one day in Arkham! The armed security guard Calendar-Man, the psychiatrist Dr. Skizm and warden Solomon Grundy tell the Superman that having a secret identity and being a hero is all just a fanciful delusion that the Superman goes through every day Superman has been in Arkham for a long while by this time!

Is Superman's and Lois Lane's love for each other just wishful delusion made up from a crazy Superman's insanity? Probably: because Miss Lane owns Lex Luthor's company: and Superman is in Arkham for killing Luthor in a psychotic delusion! Miss Lane doesn't know Superman!

- - -30- - -

D Approximate Word Count 600

Six Cot Go Rd, a 2014, M

Mad, con 1 Disposable Copy

8232

SPECIAL

EXTRA

EDITION_**: ': THE**_

_**JOKER: EMPEROR' **_CHAPTER TWO (& THREE): 'CRAZY ABOUT YOU'

by

Mark W. Meredith

Clark Kent Kal-El called Lois by Lois' first name: ": Lois." and gave Lois a sad, desperate look with Kal's piercing eyes when nobody dared call the icy C.E.O. of LaneCorp by Lois' first name. It was as if someone who didn't know that the famous columnist Lois had married Kal and knew Kal's secret identity: had brainwashed Lois and placed Lois as the C.E.O. of the LexCorp tower.

Dr. Skizm was a super strong super villain that could detect the mental weaknesses in mentally ill people. He would then use Dr. Skizm's mental power to cause the mentally ill patients to have a breakdown: and in this mad world this was their way to cure the mentally ill: wrongly thinking that if the government caused the mentally ill to have nervous breakdowns that then there is nothing else for them to be but cured! This probably of course never worked.

The Arkham Asylum inmates now consisted of sane people such as**: Wonder Woman Diana!** An example of another super-hero in Arkham Asylum whom was sane was a partially reformed_** Selina Kyle Catwoman.**_ Selina Kyle at times is sometimes a hero and had never been in Arkham Asylum_** ever.**_

The people whom were in the mental asylum were actually people like_** Plastic Man,**_** Brown-Slingshot**_** (Oliver**_** Queen**_** Green**_** Arrow**_**), **__Yellow Paper Lantern__** (**__Kyle Rayner __the Green Lantern__**),**__ the Flab_** (**Wallace West the Flash**), John Jones the Martian Manhunter** and_** the Shadow Thief: **_who was reformed in this reality.

Like the chain restaurant-franchise Bob's Big Boy: Superboy was merely a made-up fast food restaurant mascot called _Super-Burger-Boy__ and_ Conner El Kent Superboy himself was just an ordinary teenager without powers who worked at one of those fast-food-places.

Having the world know that Lex Luthor was dead was the Joker's idea because after Kal and Bruce the Batman were revamped in 1985 and '86 they eventually finally had a Joker/Lex team-up: something that Superman Co. did a lot before Lex was revamped but Lex and Joker split afterward on bad terms. It was unseemly for a killer to team with an executive that was supposedly a pillar of the community. When Joker and Lex's partnership ended Lex played a practical_** joke**_ on _Joker_. As **Joker** left, Lex's office Lex had made Lex's security guards put a water-bucket on the partially opened door so that it fell on Joker's head as Joker severed Joker's ties with Lex and left.

This 'Wizard of Oz group thrown together one by one; Kal; John Irons Steel, Mister Mxyzptlk (pronounced myx-yes-pettle-ik), and Lois in her LexCorp battle Mechanism armor went to the **Hall of JerkO's** in the center of Metropolis according to Mister Mxyzptlk's advice:

Continued

The End


End file.
